1. Field
Example embodiments relate to non-volatile memory elements and memory devices including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of non-volatile memory devices include resistive random access memories (RRAMs), magnetic random access memories (MRAMs), ferroelectric random access memories (FRAMs), phase-change random access memories (PRAMs), etc. RRAMs store data based on a resistance change of a material. In one example, the resistance of a resistance change material decreases when a voltage greater than or equal to a set voltage is applied thereto. This is referred to as an ON state. In addition, the resistance of the resistance-change material increases when a voltage greater than or equal to a reset voltage is applied thereto. This is referred to as an OFF state.
Generally, a conventional resistive memory device includes a storage node having a resistance-change or variable resistance layer and a switching device electrically connected to the storage node. And, the switching device controls signal access to the storage node.